Realon Town
Realon is one of the Three Towns. It is the most southern town of the Three Towns, just beyond the Trill River. Town Culture Realon has banded together to survive The Blackout, and has developed a remarkable degree of tolerance for Insiders various differences. Anyone who is known as an Insider will be accepted by any other Insider as a friend and comrade, regardless of race, appearance, or job. An Outsider, however, will be met with suspicion until the Outsider proves their worth to the town. Once an Outsider becomes known to the town as worthy, they will be accepted in the town, but not as warmly as an Insider. Outsiders cannot ever become Insiders, but once accepted they can have children with Insiders, and those children will be Insiders. Insiders from other Towns are accepted as Insiders in Realon. Town Governance Realon is run by the Elder Council. The members of the Elder Council include: the Head of the Guard, the Head of the Farmers, the Head of the Hunters, the Head of the Temple, the Head of the Smiths, the Head of the Traders, and the Head of the Children. The Elder Council meets when needed to resolve intergroup disputes and decide on Town wide issues. Each Head has been elected by the group he leads to the post, for whatever term that group decides on. Trade ''' Realon exports mostly fish and hunted game to the other towns, and some finished goods. It imports more agrarian foodstuffs from Verdenturf Town, and metals, ores, and minerals from Vakkerfjell Town. The Traders are responsible for the transport of all goods moving between Realon and the other Towns. '''Food Realon's Hunters go Outside to fish, hunt for game animals, and gather whatever they find that might help Realon survive The Blackout. Realon's Farmers stay Inside and produce food "at home", sometimes leading to good natured ribbing about who has the easier job. They, like all Realon, have been helped in their tasks by the recent return of Sunlight. The Dew Drop Inn is the tavern in town. Goods Realon's Smiths produce many things, from armor and weapons to woven clothing and containers. Realon uses most of what the Smiths can make, but there is some trade with the other Towns in finished goods made by the Smiths. Military Realon's Town Guard defends Realon from the various attackers attracted to stationary food and resources. The Head of the Guard has five Lieutenants under his command: East Wall, West Wall, North Wall, South Wall, and Logistics. Each of the Walls has six sergeants under his command, each of which has a watch to command. As an example, East Wall will have on duty East Wall North 1 and East Wall South 1, with North/South 2 getting ready to take their place, and North/South 3 having been relieved by 1 shift. Each Lieutenant and the Head have a bodyguard of 8, chosen from the ranks. Logistics has only three Sergeants under his command, but they only need to run Stores and the Guard Office. Religion Realon has gathered all who profess a religion or study what books are available into "the Temple". This means that all of the most learned people in Realon can be found in one place, along with what history and culture records have survived The Blackout. The Temple is the center of learning and religion in Realon, and true to the town's unofficial motto of "there is no one true way", manage to have priests and clerics of vastly different faiths coexist alongside those of a scientific mindset, who often see the world as a vast puzzle to be solved. Recent Developments Realon has sent out an investigative team to find out what lies beyond the "safe zone" south of the river. So far, the team has managed to start a vast wildfire, open a few of the mounds found beyond the trees, and bring back several relics. The team has gone out again, to establish a forward operating base that can be resupplied from town. They have also sent out a call for more hardy volunteers to help the process of establishing base camp and advancing knowledge of the area around it. Category:Realon